


jinyoungs peach

by ohbutter



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, This is shameless, a littl hint of it actually, jinyoung is a filthy dirty tease, side markgyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbutter/pseuds/ohbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: jinson where jinyoung is a tease byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</p><p>jackson has pretty much wanted to fuck jinyoung to the moon and back for as long as he has existed</p>
            </blockquote>





	jinyoungs peach

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooooo if this looks familiar its bc it used to be on my old account and it is also over on 7fics.tumblr.com

There’s something about the way Jinyoung acts when he’s drunk that Jackson can never put his finger on.

Maybe it’s the way his body moves with such fluidity as he walks, or the way his cheeks turn a shade of pink that Jackson _never_ knew existed(and never knew could be so _hot_ ). Perhaps it’s the darkness of his eyes and the smirk on his thick, pink lips as he wets them with whatever his drink of choice is at the moment.

Or maybe it’s the way his ass just fucking _bounces_ as he moves.

Yeah, that’s probably it.

“You’re drooling.”

That snaps Jackson out of it, eyes darting away from Jinyoung to Jaebum who is just _laughing_ at him. “M’not.” He growls, knocking back the contents of his cup in one go and nearly gagging at the flat taste of beer—it only makes him more flustered, he looks around for another drink and snatches one from Youngjae as he walks by. “Not drooling.” Jackson confirms again, pointing a finger back in Jaebum’s face and hating the look he has in his eye. Honestly even if he _hadn’t_ seen the look his friend was currently sporting he could probably _feel_ the judgement radiating off of him, anyway.

Jaebum laughs again and holds his hands up defensively, “You’re right. Just devouring him with your eyes because that’s so much better.”

“It is.” Jackson snaps, narrowing his eyes because of _course_ Jinyoung is staring over at him. The prick is practically grinning ear to ear as he grinds his stupidly nice ass back onto Mark, knowing exactly what he’s doing. Mark knows too, of course he does. But Mark is Mark and all he can do is sit back and let it happen, number one because he can’t say no to Jinyoung when he wants something and number two because _who_ in their right mind would even think of saying no, anyway. Not that that keeps him from peeping over at the two of them every few seconds, probably hoping and praying that either Jackson or Jaebum were coming to rescue him soon.

“Why do you do this?”

Jackson hums and leans against the wall, watching over Jaebum’s shoulder. His eyes darken as they follow the roll of Jinyoung’s hips. “Do what?” He says, distracted.

Rightfully so, he thinks.

After taking a swig of his beer Jaebum sighs, “You two are pathetic.” He takes a step forward and leans down to make complete eye contact with Jackson, “Do you know how uncomfortable it is knowing how badly you two _constantly_ want to get it on right in front of me? And look at poor Mark.”

He pauses and lets out a short laugh as if the situation was just fucking hilarious and it’s _not_ , Jackson almost pouts. “It’s traumatizing.” Jaebum finishes. A second later he cocks his eyebrow upward in that way he does, an action that always reminds Jackson of his father and not quite in a good way. It makes him feel like he’s being scolded like a child. “At this point you two just need to do it so the rest of us can get back to our lives.”

There’s a moment of silence as Jackson rolls a response around on his tongue, biting his lip when he realizes he has no idea what to say. His head started to get fuzzy a few drinks ago and he just finished another one; he’s not that drunk but he’s getting there and _damn_ does Jinyoung look _good_. When Jinyoung looks up threw his lashes and meets his eyes Jackson feels his mouth go bone dry, blood rushing downwards (he really hopes Jaebum doesn’t notice the raging hard-on threatening to break through his pants) . He feels like he’s going to pass out as he watches Jinyoung twists his hips against Mark and drop his plump lips open in an ‘O’.  Jackson can practically hear him moaning over the loud music, making his blood race quickly in his veins. Each and every inch of Jackson’s body is craving Jinyoung, craving his touch, his smell.

Jackson’s never really done drugs before but Jinyoung is something Jackson is _definitely_ willing to take a taste of.

That boy is absolutely unreal and okay maybe he’s just a _tiny_ bit drunker than he thought.

“Jackson?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind he hears Jaebum calling his name but he just doesn’t give a shit; he strides through the crowd of people straight toward Jinyoung, who stares him down and beckons him with a short bite of his lip. Jackson sees Mark whisper something in Jinyoung’s ear before stalking away towards Jaebum, knowing that his part had been finished and he could finally flee. At any other moment Jackson would think it was hilarious but right now all he can think about is Jinyoung all he can _see_ is Jinyoung.

He wants to _taste_ Jinyoung, too.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that right?”

Jinyoung smiles and leans back against the wall, eyes not so subtly grazing up and down Jackson’s body. He shrugs, “No idea what you’re talking about.” He swigs his drink—something vodka-y and fruity, Jackson can smell it as it clings to Jinyoung’s flush skin.

The groan that Jackson lets out is loud and filled to the brim with annoyance at Jinyoung’s games; he doesn’t _want_ to play games. Not unless these _games_ are taking place in one of two places.

His bed or Jinyoung’s bed.

The smirk on Jinyoung’s face makes Jackson want to melt into a puddle on the floor but he stands his ground, placing both of his arms on either side of the other’s head to lock him in place. Their chests brush against one another’s and there’s something like a magnetic force charging between their bodies, begging them to touch in any place that they’re not already.

Jackson leans close to Jinyoung, warm breath washing over his face as his lips brush against Jinyoung’s ear, “Fucking. _Tease._ ” He whispers, hint of a growl appearing in the back of his throat. Static races between them and Jackson hears Jinyoung’s breath hitch, a moment of silence between them following.

Liquid confidence courses through Jackson’s entire body and he dips down, sucking the sensitive skin behind Jinyoung’s ear into his mouth and between his teeth to nibble softly. He feels Jinyoung’s hands drop onto his hips and slide upward, under the fabric of his shirt to trail over his abs. Blunt finger nails scrape lines down his skin and it’s like fire ignites in every place Jinyoung touches, trails of heat left behind with each brush against his skin.

Jackson takes that as encouragement and brings their bodies closer together, closing the tiny bit of space that still was present between them. He mouths a small bruise onto Jinyoung’s neck and grins against the skin when a moan rattles his chest; Jinyoung pants softly as he begins to grind against Jacksons thigh in a filthy way that he probably thinks is dancing, rolling his hips and dropping his head backwards as Jackson licks over the fresh bite. It’s like Jackson has waited so long for this moment that he doesn’t give two shits that there’re dozens of people buzzing around them, the only person that matters—in the whole world it seems—is Jinyoung and he’s _right here_. Jackson can feel his godly ass beneath his own fingers and smell the booze on his breath _fuck_ , he can practically taste it and man does he want to.

“Kiss me.” Jackson growls, a hint of a beggar sneaking in between his words. He sort of hates the way Jinyoung makes him feel so unlike himself but at the same time… at the same time it’s an invigorating feeling, it’s like Jinyoung makes him feel so heavy but also lightweight—like he could fly at any moment. He knows that Jinyoung is practically laughing at him and so Jackson moves one hand from that stupidly nice ass up to Jinyoung’s hair, yanking his head back because Jackson is in control damn it.

“Feisty,” Jinyoung purrs, teeth clenched as he winces at the tug of his hair. Momentarily Jackson fears he’s gone a little too far, but when he sees just how big Jinyoung’s pupils are, blown entirely with arousal and excitement and probably drunkenness he gives the dark locks another light tug. “say please.”

“Yah, you’re unbelievable.” Jackson breathes, laughing into the fabulous jut of Jinyoung’s collarbone. Jinyoung’s body shakes in response, goosebumps appearing all over his exposed skin and that just drives Jackson _wild_ ; he looks into Jinyoung’s eyes one more time before he crashes their lips together.

Whoops and hollers flutter in the air behind them, distinctly Youngjae, and Jackson can’t help but hold up the finger behind himself because _fuck_ them (not that he isn’t internally screaming himself). Jinyoung laughs softly in a way that sounds like he’s panting before he parts his lips for Jackson, allowing his tongue in—welcoming it with his own, fighting Jackson for dominance for only a moment before giving in and allowing Jackson control. Jinyoung’s hands are scraping up and down Jackson’s back and it brings chills from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and his dick is annoyingly hard, crushing up against the front of his jeans, if he doesn’t stop Jinyoung soon he’s probably going to jizz his pants in front of all of these people and he _knows_ he’d never live that one down.

As he bites down on Jinyoung’s irritatingly plump bottom lip Jackson removes the hands from his back, pinning them above Jinyoung’s head and Jinyoung just fucking _lets_ him—it makes Jacksons mouth water. Images of Jinyoung being so, so submissive and pliant in bed are rushing through his head; Him hoisting Jinyoung up around his waist, hands tightly gripping Jinyoung’s thick thighs… slamming him against the wall before dropping him down on the bed. He imagines that Jinyoung’s cheeks would be flushed a deep shade of pink and wow Jackson is probably guna pass out.

Jackson must have zoned out, he does that a lot… especially when he’s thinking about Jinyoung like the gross pervert he is—but he comes back, because this isn’t just one of his fantasies he has late at night (when he _thinks_ Jaebum is asleep) this is real life. Jinyoung _really_ is pinned to the wall right in front of him, lips swollen with a pretty obvious tent in his flattering blue jeans. He’s out of breath, soft pants escaping his lips as he watches Jackson, eyebrow quirked up probably wondering what the hell Jackson was waiting for. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Jackson says, his voice deep as he leans in Jinyoung’s face to taunt him with proximity—Jinyoung leans forward, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to connect their lips only for Jackson to pull away. While Jinyoung whines Jackson nibbles on his ear before blowing his cool breath over the wet skin, it makes Jinyoung shiver and Jackson tightens his grip on the other boy’s wrists. He’s relishing in the small noises escaping from Jinyoung, he wants to hear him _beg,_ make him feel teased and taunted the way he has. “ _Any_ idea?”

“Enlighten me.” Jinyoung pants, biting his lip. His eyes are heavy lidded, if you looked up ‘sex eyes’ in the dictionary there’d probably be a nice, pretty picture of Jinyoung right there on the page.

Jackson smirks, closing the tiny distance between the two of them. Their chests press flush together and their hips meet; Jackson can feel how turned on Jinyoung is and he knows where his hard-on is touching. “You’ve been a tease since birth, haven’t you?”

Jinyoung grins at him, tugging pitifully at his wrists. “One of my many amazing qualities.”         

“Not sure that’s what I would call it,” Jackson answers, dropping his forehead against Jinyoungs and then releasing his wrists. Immediately Jinyoung’s hands fall onto Jackson’s hips, slinking beneath the shirt to touch his bare skin, fingers trailing up the planes of Jackson’s abs. Every touch from Jinyoung makes Jackson want him more and more, he wants him in every way and he wants him _now_.

“People are staring.” Jinyoung points out, eyes going wide as Jackson trails a hand slowly along the plains of his stomach, teasing the waistband of his pants.

“Let’s go somewhere, then.”

Jinyoung sucks a breath in through his teeth, eyes darting around the crowded room; Mark, Jaebum, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugeom all are huddled against the wall opposite them, inevitably gossiping among the countless other people still flitting around.

“Yah!” Jackson whines, taking a step backwards. He runs a hand through his hair before dropping it onto Jinyoung’s hip, squeezing softly. “Anywhere, yours, mine, the fucking bathroom I don’t _care_.”

He’d honestly take Jinyoung right here, in front of all of these people. Bend him over that stupid beer pong table and just…

“Mine,” Jinyoung says, voice smooth like vanilla and cream—despite the ravaged look in his eye. “I’ll lock Mark out.”

Jackson feels like the Cheshire cat when he smiles, as if it went from ear to ear. “He’ll probably be too busy with Yugeom to even notice,” Jackson chuckles, jutting a thumb over his shoulder at the two of them. Mark is doing that thing he does when he’s drunk— he practically becomes a limp noodle and Yugeom _always_ volunteers to ‘babysit’. They all know babysit actually means fuck until one of them passes out, but nobody says anything. “Lead the way.” Jackson finishes.

Walking through the crowded dorm with Jinyoung weaving a path, hand locked in Jackson’s, makes him feel like a fucking _king_ , like he’s gotten the fairest maiden in the whole damn world and nobody else can touch him and now everyone knows it.

“Careful with him,” Jaebum says as they pass, his hand gripping Jackson’s shoulder tightly. He smiles, but his eyes are doing that thing they do when he wants someone to know he won’t hesitate to kill them and just doesn’t want to actually say it out loud (too many witnesses) , Jackson nods quickly. “I’m serious.”

Jackson doesn’t even have another second to respond before Jinyoung is pulling him out of the room and into the quiet hallway; the stark walls and silence are a drastic change from the party they were just at, they can hear faint music as they roam farther away but Jackson can’t complain. Jinyoung is all he has been thinking about all night anyway, and now they’re finally alone, sort of.

A few feet ahead Jinyoung prances, skipping and twirling while occasionally peering over his shoulder at Jackson, making sure he’s watching. And he is, he feels like a fucking predator stalking his prey and he knows he probably looks insane but it isn’t his fault that Jinyoung just makes him crazy—how else was he supposed to react when right in front of him Jinyoung is shaking that god awful peach of a bum, just begging to be shoved up against the wall and _ruined_.

“Don’t make me come over there.” Jackson warns playfully, pointing a figure at the other.

Jinyoung quirks up an eyebrow and sticks out his pink tongue, walking backwards and facing Jackson as they near the elevator. “Bet you won’t.” he teases, back pressing up against the wall beside the control panel.

“Bet.”

There’s only half a step separating them and they stare one another down, slowly Jackson raises one hand to lock Jinyoung in place, the other pressing the button that makes the elevator ding open. “Get in.” He demands, face unreadable. Jinyoung remains in place for just a few seconds before smirking and stepping in the elevator, dragging Jackson in with him a hand latched onto his shirt.

“You’re sexy when you act tough,” Jinyoung jeers, back against the wall. It arches slightly when Jackson presses up against him, fist curled in the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt so as to pin him in place.

“I _am_ tough,” Jackson grumbles, working his lips against Jinyoung’s jaw, “ god do you ever shut up?”

“Not really.”

Jackson pulls away to kiss Jinyoung, chuckling against his lips before deepening the kiss—that sure shuts Jinyoung up. Their lips move together quickly and sloppily, Jackson pulls Jinyoung to him so tight that the other whimpers softly, but he just doesn’t get it. Jackson has waited for this moment for so long and now it’s _finally_ here—Jinyoung doesn’t understand how terrified Jackson is of this ending too soon. It feels like he _needs_ Jinyoung and he also feels like he might scare him away; it’s obviously no secret that Jackson’s wanted to literally bang the shit out of him since the dawn of time, but now that he’s actually getting the chance he’s sort of fearing coming on too strong. He’s had so many fantasies about a pliant, submissive Jinyoung that perhaps his dominant personality will turn Jinyoung off.

Despite Jackson’s apprehension one of Jinyoung’s legs wraps around Jackson and he grinds into Jackson’s hip, his hand trails to Jackson’s jeans and his fingers fiddle with the buttons; he manages it get it, and the zipper, undone in seconds and then he’s slipping inside to cup Jackson’s dick. He gives it a few experimental strokes and then blinks at Jackson through his lashes.

It seems as though he wants approval so Jackson nods at him, albeit the anxiety in Jackson’s gut prevents him from being _too_ enthusiastic.

Perhaps he needs to just push those thoughts from his mind, it really does seem like Jinyoung wants this as much as Jackson does, the way that Jackson does. With a deep breath Jackson strokes  Jinyoung’s cheek, it makes the tiniest smile appears on Jinyoung’s face for only a moment and then it’s gone again, washed away by Jackson hoisting him up by his thighs so he rests around Jackson’s waist—the elevator couldn’t possibly open fast enough as they tear at one another. There isn’t a single part of Jackson that wants to release Jinyoung, he tightens one arm around his hips and uses his other hand to grip Jinyoung’s ass to secure their bodies together (and okay maybe he also wanted to just _touch_ the famous ass). Jinyoung works his fingers into Jackson’s hair and then scratches down his back, licking into his mouth with beautiful, vodka-y puffs of breath and thank _god_ that his dorm is the first door beside the elevator because Jackson is growing impatient.

When they reach Jinyoung’s door they don’t break apart, panting heavily into one another’s mouths as Jackson holds him up against the wall and rolls his hips into Jinyoung, the action makes Jinyoung drop his head back against the wall with a quiet moan. “You like this?” Jackson purrs, slowly lowering Jinyoung to the ground when the other boy nods, “Mm, wanna let us in then?”

Jinyoung hums and turns his back to Jackson, fumbling with the key to the door all while crudely sticking his ass out—practically begging to be touched. So, never one to disappoint, Jackson gives Jinyoung a good smack that pulls a soft whine from Jinyoung’s pretty lips. It brings him up on his tip toes and he braces himself against the door, breathing hard while Jackson slowly massages the tender skin beneath Jinyoung’s jeans; Jinyoung shoots him a look over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, a warning, probably.

“What?” Jackson tries to make himself look innocent, hands up in the air as if he would _never_ do such a thing.

“You’re an animal.”  With a shake of his head Jinyoung finally pushes the door open and steps inside with Jackson only a step behind, not even a second after the door shuts Jackson’s back smacks so hard against the wall beside the door that he stands there in shock for a moment, out of breath and eyes wide. 

His eyes droop lazily and he smirks, only slightly squirming against Jinyoung’s hands on his chest. “Well, _hello_. Someone’s feisty.” Jackson reaches out to pull Jinyoung closer, pouting like a fucking child not even a moment later because Jinyoung won’t let him _touch_ him. And that’s all he wants to fucking do. “Are you punishing me? Is this because I smacked your ass? Because that’s not my fault, maybe if it weren’t so big and in my _face_ I—”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Jinyoung hums centimeters away from his face. This was going to get old, real quick if Jackson didn’t get to rub up against something soon—then it’s as though god has answered his prayers. Right in front of him he watches Jinyoung sink down to his knees, it practically makes Jackson shit his pants at the sight. Jinyoung’s all messy haired and lidded eyes and big, pink swollen lips and, “ _F-fuck_.” Jinyoung mouths at Jackson’s cock through his jeans, soft noises coming from him as he looks up through his lashes.

“What, were you a pornstar in another life or something?” Jackson pants, he doesn’t exactly want to show Jinyoung how wild this is making him—his ego is much too large for that but excuse him if a few short moans happen to escape.

Jinyoung removes himself from Jackson’s crotch and rests on his haunches, arms crossed over his chest as he licks his lips. He looks at Jackson with amusement. “And _I’m_ the one who never shuts up,” he raises his eyebrows, hooking his fingers in Jacksons belt loops to tug them down, leaving only the thin fabric of Jackson’s boxers to stop Jinyoung’s pouty lips from touching the skin. Once again he leans back down, hands braced on Jackson’s thick thighs, and begins kitten licking along the length. “maybe I should just stop then…” he ponders, pulling away again. Jackson tenses beneath his fingers, glaring down at him.

There he was, pretty much with his pride and glory hanging out and about to get the best blowjob of his life… and now he’s fucking watching Jinyoung stride off. “Are you fucking… _Christ_ Jinyoungie you can’t leave me like this.” He calls, watching in horror as Jinyoung turns the corner without another word.

Annoyed, flustered and awfully turned on Jackson yanks his pants up and follows after Jinyoung, finding him in the bedroom that he shares with Mark with his back facing Jackson as he tugs his shirt off and grabs a new one from his dresser. It makes Jacksons mouth water, standing there watching him, slight muscles rippling beneath the taut skin of Jinyoung’s back, faint red scratches marking the skin—all he wants to do is show Jinyoung who he’s messing with and who he’s been missing this whole time. Slowly he approaches him, locking him against the dresser. Jacksons hard cock presses against Jinyoung’s bum, he brings a hand up and presses it in between Jinyoung’s bare shoulders, forcing him to bend over, cheek pressed against the wood.

Jinyoung groans, wincing and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He struggles pitifully against Jackson’s weight, warm and firm along the expanse of his back. He’s more surprised than anything that Jackson was being so aggressive—it was exciting, feeling how solid the other boy is behind him, muscles flexing beneath the skin and dick so solid as it nestles between his cheeks, blocked by his jeans. He mewls weakly, grimacing as Jackson holds him down harder and leans down, flush against the entirety of Jinyoung’s back so that his lips gently brush against his ear. “Teases need to be _punished_.” Jackson growls. Their cheeks rest against one another’s and they’re silent for a moment, listening to the heavy breathing filling the room; Jackson licks his lips and grinds into Jinyoung’s ass roughly, just one time as though to test the waters and gauge the other’s reaction. Jinyoung whines, raspy in the back of his throat.

“Do you need to be punished, Jinyoungie?”  The tone of Jackson’s own voice was surprising to himself; his voice sounds so far away, so deep and tense. Only Jinyoung can do this to him.

“Y-yes.” Jinyoung whispers, eyes falling shut.

“How long have you wanted this? How long have you wanted me to just bend you over…” Jackson mulls, grabbing a handful of Jinyoung’s hair to yank his head up. He wants Jinyoung to _see_ how he’s going to be ruined, watch Jackson _destroy_ him in the mirror. “and _fuck_ you, just like this?”

Jinyoung’s breath hitches and he tries to find a witty response, something to just push Jackson’s buttons but nothing comes out. Jackson dryly thrusts against him, “Answer me.”

“Since w-we first met,” Jinyoung groans, voice soft and pliant, eyes meeting Jackson’s in the reflection. Jackson continues to roll his hips, wanting more from Jinyoung. “I wanted you to take me in the bathroom, right then and there, is that what you want to hear?” He coos, whimpering when Jackson lands another smack on his ass accompanied by a dull yank on his hair.

Jinyoung watches Jackson in the mirror, then looks at himself; he looks destroyed, completely and entirely fucked out and he hasn’t even been fucked yet. Jackson continues to thrust against him, simulating what it would look like, how it would look to be fucked by him. It makes Jinyoung unbelievably excited, he _wants_ it now.

“So sassy…” Jackson whispers, slinking one hand into Jinyoungs pants. He ignores the stiffness of his cock, instead massaging Jinyoung’s ass, gripping the cheeks roughly before spreading them apart; Jinyoung tenses momentarily, feeling Jackson’s finger brush teasingly against his hole. Not entering, but poking his entrance with the tip of a finger.

“Are you guna fuck me or not?” Jinyoung gasps, arching backwards against Jackson. He isn’t sure if he’s hoping for Jackson to finger him right this very second, dry and all… but he’s sort of drunk and he’s wondering if he could just…

There’s no time to react before Jackson has him on the bed, out of breath and horny as ever. He lies on his back, splayed out as Jackson eyes him all over; in his eyes Jinyoung sees playfulness and rage and arousal. It makes him grin, just thinking about how much of an affect he has on Jackson. It’s sort of flattering, really.

He’s always known how badly Jackson lusted after him; if his actions weren’t saying enough Jaebum and the others have huge mouths anyway, they practically begged Jinyoung to just suck Jackson off or something to end their misery. But Jinyoung didn’t want it to be like that, he never wanted to just give Jackson a quick go so that he could move on to the next eye candy—he wanted Jackson to _want_ him, and maybe want to keep him.

As much as he wanted to ride Jackson into the stupid sunset he never liked the idea of anyone _else_ riding Jackson.

“I’m guna have to gag you, aren’t I?” Jackson mumbles, reminding Jinyoung of the comment he just made, lips pressing against Jinyoung’s hotly for only a moment before pulling away.

 Jinyoung giggles beneath him, eyebrow quirked up. “Maybe.”

He can’t say he’d be disappointed to have Jackson’s cock heavy on his tongue.

And that’s how Jackson _finally_ gets a world class BJ from Jinyoung; Jinyoung doesn’t even get off the bed, just scoots to the edge as Jackson _finally_ yanks his painfully hard dick free from his boxers and presses it against those taunting pink lips. They shine with saliva and stretch around Jackson’s length and it’s all Jackson can do to not just come right down his throat; Jinyoung makes awfully sexy noises that vibrate Jacksons cock in his mouth and Jackson thinks he’s going to pass out.

This moment has appeared in all of Jackson’s wet dreams, this moment specifically. But in real life Jinyoung is actually so much more beautiful and mouthwatering, the noises he makes are so much more delicious and Jackson wants to just eat them up. He wants to _devour_ Jinyoung.

Jackson tastes amazing, better than any dick Jinyoung’s ever sucked (not that he’s sucked _that_ many, but also yeah maybe he’s sucked a few and _maybe_ Jaebum’s once or twice) but Jackson’s is so much better. It’s hot and heavy on his tongue, his girth stretches his lips wide and its length is too much for his mouth and he begins using his hand to work up and down the bit he can’t reach.

There’s something that blanks out inside Jackson and his hand pushes Jinyoung further down, forcing him to take more and more until he gags. It feels fucking _amazing_ , Jinyoung’s tight throat stretching around his cock—it has Jackson moaning so loud that he almost doesn’t hear Jinyoung gagging. But he does hear, and he pulls out quickly with his heart beating so fast in his chest that he thinks it might jump out of his mouth. He feels like he’s going to throw up when he sees the tears building up in the corners of Jinyoung’s eyes, spilling over slowly as Jinyoung tries to hide his coughing.

“F-fuck, I’m sorry.” Jackson stutters, thumbs brushing away the stray tears before he kisses Jinyoung softly. It’s an action that he surprises himself with; not that he’s never cared about Jinyoung’s wellbeing and whatever, it’s just… it’s a strange realization, that he doesn’t just want to fuck Jinyoung like a rag doll(okay he _does_ , who wouldn’t, it’s just that he wouldn’t mind the idea of possibly staying the night afterwards and maybe making sure that Jinyoung was satisfied).

Jinyoung doesn’t even _say_ anything, which bothers Jackson more than it should, all he does is pull Jackson down on the bed and _kiss_ him—hard. It’s like he just wants to make Jackson taste himself, rubbing his tongue in every crevice of Jackson’s mouth, hands grabbing anywhere they can; Jackson’s hair, his back, his still exposed cock… wrist and fingers working up and down the length. A mewl escapes his lips when Jackson pulls away, head shaking back and forth.

“Wait, Jinyoung _wait_.” He says, sitting on his knees between Jinyoung’s legs while resting his hands on Jinyoung’s _delicious_ thighs.

“Hey,” Jinyoung answers, hand reaching up to cup Jackson around the back of his neck, “I’m okay. This is okay, now _fuck_ me.”

That shuts Jackson the fuck up.

Jackson shoves Jinyoung backwards so that he’s lying on his back, mouth slack and eyes wide as he waits for Jackson to make the next move, “What do you want?” Jackson _has_ to ask; half because he loves hearing Jinyoung say just _exactly_ want he wants, half because he sort of needs reassurance that he and Jinyoung are thinking the same thing.

Jinyoung groans deep in his chest, flinging an arm over his eyes. “Yah, want me to list it for you?”

“Details, please.” Jackson purrs, hovering over Jinyoung as he removes the arm from his face. “Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me with your fingers first,” Jinyoung says slowly, pulling Jackson down towards him so that his lips are brushing against his ear lightly, “then I want you to take me from behind, _hard_.”

Biting his lip, Jackson pulls away and tugs hungrily at Jinyoung’s pants, stripping them off of his legs and throwing them unceremoniously onto the ground before rubbing his hands up and down Jinyoung’s thighs, purposefully ignoring the bulge beneath his black briefs. It makes Jinyoung whine and squirm, wordlessly pleading for Jackson to just _touch_ him already, but Jackson doesn’t. It’s his turn to tease.

He’s spent nearly a year of his life being tormented every single day, he thinks Jinyoung will survive a few measly minutes.

“ _Please_ …”

Aware of what he was doing to Jinyoung, Jackson slowly and lightly palms him through his briefs, thumbing the small leak of pre-come that wets a circle on the fabric while Jinyoung becomes more and more breathless beneath him. His head falls to the side and he tries not to make any noise, knowing it goes straight to Jacksons head but when he feels his boxer briefs begin to slide down his thighs, and then when they end up in a pile on the floor beside his jeans he can’t help the short moan that comes out; the air is cold against Jinyoung’s hard cock and he sucks in a sharp breath, closing his eyes.

He can feel Jackson staring at him but he doesn’t look yet, not until he feels Jackson grip his hips tightly, in seconds Jackson is beneath him. Jinyoung’s bare hips rest against Jackson’s, hard-on’s bumping against one another. When he finally looks down at Jackson he sees that the other is just staring at him quietly, facial expression not changing in the slightest as he slowly moves his hands down to Jinyoung’s ass, squeezing softly.  Jinyoung leans down and captures Jackson’s lips, breathing into the other’s mouth when he opens it obediently, at which Jinyoung licks inwards, nibbling on Jackson’s tongue when Jackson squeezes his ass cheeks harder.

Jackson’s mind reels as Jinyoung arches his back, only slightly, so that their faces are perfectly aligned, their lips brushing together before Jinyoung drops his head down, mouth going slack to allow Jackson control. The older wastes no time, he _loves_ being in control, he’s good at it. It’s one of his _many_ talents.

He feels the goosebumps rise over Jinyoung’s soft skin as Jackson trails his fingers slowly up from his ass up to his back, his broad shoulders, then back down again, pausing momentarily on his hips to give them a squeeze. Jinyoung’s back arches involuntarily, taunting Jackson into going further; he breaks off the kiss the two were sharing, wanting to _watch_ Jinyoung as he dauntingly spread Jinyoung’s ass cheeks apart, brushing over his hole slowly with one finger.

To Jinyoung, it was insanely erotic, watching Jackson watch him while his hands and finger are where they are and he can’t help but push back slightly, only for Jackson to pull away. The tease.

Jackson grins against Jinyoung’s neck when he collapses, moving one hand from Jinyoung’s ass to fondle his balls.

“Hello.” Jinyoung says suddenly, sounding _almost_ annoyed with Jackson.

“Hey,” he answers, patting Jinyoung’s pert bum a couple times because he can. “what’s up.”

Jinyoung growls, “What’re you doing?”

Jackson doesn’t know how to answer, it’s not that he’s stalling… he’s just… “If you knew the things I wanted to do to you right now,” he trails off, hands running up Jinyoung’s back down to his thighs. “I think you’d kick me out.”

“I doubt that.” Jinyoung states, voice thick with arousal. He rolls his hips, nice and deep just one time. “I can handle you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I want it, all of it.” Jinyoung swallows thickly, voice low and deep—drunker sounding than he has all night. He mouths sloppily at Jackson’s neck, proceeding to grind down over and over again, showing Jackson what fucking him is going to look like, how he’d look riding Jackson. The younger rises, sitting on Jacksons hips and bracing his hands against his chest, fingers turning into claws as he dryly rides Jackson’s cock, letting it slip between his ass cheeks. The bit of Jacksons pre-come allows him to slide between his cheeks smoothly, his fingers ding into Jinyoung’s hips. “You aren’t going to scare me away.” Jinyoung whispers, slowing his movements to tug Jackson’s shirt up over his chest to leave him more bare.

At this, Jinyoung’s hands running over his exposed chest, Jackson licks his lips and draws his finger up to Jinyoung’s thick lips, mouth going slack when Jinyoung invites the finger in without hesitation. His tongue twirls along the length and he sucks it crudely, coming off of it with a _pop_ before guiding Jackson’s hand back to his ass.

He slips it in with minimal resistance, which makes Jinyoung grin. Entering so easily shows Jackson how relaxed Jinyoung is, if he were feeling otherwise _Jackson_ would feel otherwise as he moves his finger in and out slowly, carefully pushing a second on in beside it a moment later. Watching Jinyoung close his eyes and pant softly excites Jackson into pushing his fingers in and out a little bit faster, relishing in the way the younger begins to pretty much bounce on the fingers, trying to fuck himself with them.

“Okay?” Jackson asks, not being able to help it. He’s always imagined this happening quickly, without conversing but now that it’s proceeding he can’t seem to stop himself from talking to Jinyoung—he wants to hear what he’s thinking, how he’s doing and how he’s feeling.

“Good,” Jinyoung grins, dropping down against Jackson’s chest before catching his lips, “keep going.”

“I, the angle,” Jackson mumbles, “it’s hard.”

Without word Jinyoung slides off of him, lying on his stomach beside Jackson, face buried in his arms as his sticks his ass up slightly to give Jackson access and Jackson follows suit, kneeling behind him. He’s seen Jinyoung’s ass, sure, but not like _this_. All exposed, pink hole looking so, so inviting. It’s waiting for him and Jackson loops an arm beneath Jinyoung’s waist, hoisting him up a little bit before sucking on his fingers again. Not even thinking about it, he then spits straight onto Jinyoung’s hole which makes him squeal softly and bite softly into his arm when Jackson goes back in with two fingers.

They move quicker this time, hunting determinedly for Jinyoung’s prostate; it’s not always easy to find, even after _a lot_ of experience. Jackson’s glad that Jinyoung is enjoying himself even before he’s found it, grinding down into the sheets and squirming beneath Jackson’s hand holding him to the bed, fucking into him quicker.

Jackson knows that he’s found it when Jinyoung moans so erotically that Jackson feels his cock twitch, growing heavier as Jinyoung pants, in response Jackson tightens his grip around the other’s hips and fucks harder into him with his fingers.

Getting a third finger in makes the fit much, much tighter.

Jinyoung tenses, only slightly at which Jackson pauses, waiting for a signal to keep going. A barely there nod from Jinyoung has Jackson pushing in deep, tips of his fingers touching Jinyoung just right so that he’s a sweaty, panting mess. “F- _fuck_ , Jackson,” he gasps, voice muffled as he hides his face in the sheets. “S’good…”

“Mm, tell me about it.” Jackson hums, groaning at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Jinyoung’s ass. There’s something about seeing a faint red handprint still painted on Jinyoung’s pale skin that provokes Jackson to do it again, tugging his free arm from beneath Jinyoung’s hip to land a nice, hard spank against the plumpness of Jinyoung’s ass.

“You could have warned me,” Jinyoung whimpers, biting his lip as he tries to catch sight of Jackson, “that you were into spanking your partners against their will.” There’s humor in his voice, words thick and mixed with heavy breathing as Jackson brushes against his spot again.

“Only am with you,” Jackson hums, smacking Jinyoung again because it’s just too fucking amazing watching his ass bounce with each blow. “Tell me you don’t like it.”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, only moans softly want Jackson squeezes the tender cheek. He moves back to having his arm around Jinyoung, only this time he gives Jinyoung’s neglected dick a few quick strokes, screaming internally at just how hard Jinyoung is; it’s always satisfying when the person you’re fucking is enjoying it as much as you are. Encouraged, Jackson curves his three fingers and concentrates on stroking Jinyoung’s prostate until the boy is wriggling beneath him.

“Guna c-come,” He says quietly, practically pleading with Jackson. That makes him pull his fingers free, much to Jinyoung’s dismay. “ _fuck_ you.”

“I’m trying.” Jackson grins, shoving his own pants completely off and removing his shirt. “Condoms? Lube?”

Dazed, Jinyoung points to his bedside table. As quick as his shaking fingers allow him Jackson finds what he needs, ripping open the packet with his teeth to roll the condom on. In front of him Jinyoung wriggles his ass in the air, grinning over his shoulder at Jackson, eyes drooping and pupils wide because he _knows_ what he does to Jackson.

“Ready?” Jackson asks.

Jinyoung mewls softly in response before nodding and dropping his head down. There’s a moment of stillness and silence until Jackson knees Jinyoung’s legs apart so that he could fit between them, then he presses his chest flush against Jinyoung’s back so that he can rest his chin on the other’s shoulder. Their cheeks touch and Jackson’s breath washes over Jinyoung’s face until Jackson, the best as he can at this god awful angle, kisses Jinyoung hardly; something that has Jinyoung keeling backwards against Jackson. Jackson closes his eyes and _still_ sees Jinyoung, as if he’s literally the only thing his mind can focus on.

Jackson licks in to Jinyoung’s mouth and then pulls away, peppering kisses from behind his ear all the way down his back, yanking his hips upwards in a way that has Jinyoung’s face pressed into the mattress. Jackson tangles his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair, softly at first while he presses the tip to Jinyoung’s prepped, enticing hole, having drizzled lube all over just before. “ _Yes_.” Jinyoung responds verbally, whether to Jackson’s initial question or to the feel of Jackson’s hard cock that is slowly breaching him, he isn’t sure.

“So tight,” Jackson says, mostly to himself, eyebrows furrowing as he bottoms out and yanks a groan from Jinyoung. Despite being prepped and relaxed, it’s almost impossible to avoid all discomfort and Jackson knows this, but that doesn’t mean he needs to rip Jinyoung apart, it doesn’t mean that he enjoys the tiniest cry he hears fall from the younger’s lips. “tell me when.” Jackson says, not moving as he sits inside Jinyoung. The tightness around his cock is unlike anyone else he’s been with, woman or man, it’s distinctly _Jinyoung_. Just as amazing as he’s imagined.

“When.” Jinyoung says, holding supporting himself a little bit so that he can be the one to start moving his hips, backing into Jackson. He clenches around Jackson’s girth, moving so painfully slow that Jackson groans low and deep in the back of his throat; he runs a hand over Jinyoung’s tight back, muscles tense beneath the skin.

“Relax, Jinyoungie,” Jackson tells him, kissing his back as if he thought it’d reduce the tension.

“You’re huge,” Jinyoung gasps, continuing to push his ass back against Jackson, “just, go slow for a minute okay?”

“Anything.”

Jackson stays almost entirely still, letting Jinyoung do the work for the most part until he gets more comfortable, moving quicker and harder and when Jackson’s confident that Jinyoung is _ready_ (the moaning was starting to give it away) he pulls out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward, hard enough to shove Jinyoung a little ways up the bed. He does that again and again, shoving Jinyoung forward—face down ass up.

He pounds into him, ecstasy coursing through his veins at Jinyoung’s tightness around him, pleasure flowing in waves over his entire body. Beneath him Jinyoung is writhing, teeth barred with the pillow between his teeth as if he thought that was enough to hide his moans, which tore from his throat as Jackson thrusted deeply at different angles. The boy looks like he’s about to fall apart completely underneath Jackson at just how good he was feeling, cock deep inside him and Jackson’s hips pressing flush against his ass, skin on skin sounds filling the room.

“F-fu… _uck_.” Jinyoung pants hotly, “Right there—fu—right there, _Jackson_.”

Jackson moans, shivers ripping up his spine as Jinyoung clenches tightly around him before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Jackson. His dark bangs have fallen in his eyes, getting caught in his long eyelashes of which Jinyoung watches him through, mouth slack with a moan that won’t come out. He licks his lips _filthily_ at Jackson before smirking and dropping his head down again, bracing himself against the bed to pound backwards to meet Jacksons hips with each erratic hit of his prostate.

Not that Jackson hits every single time, that’s practically impossible, but Jinyoung doesn’t _need_ Jackson to hit it every time. “ _Harder_.”

Jinyoung gasps, letting out a short wail and biting into his arm as Jackson drills him harder. Jackson moans right along with him, thrusts slowing down but going harder and deeper as static pleasure makes his toes tingle, he can’t stop himself from gritting out a jumbled form of Jinyoung’s name while watching himself slide in and out. It doesn’t go unnoticed when Jinyoung reaches between himself and the bed to stroke his leaking cock, Jackson presses his lips between Jinyoung’s shoulders and plants an open mouthed kiss while trying to hide the noise that works its way out of him—a noise Jackson would probably never admit to making, honestly. Luckily, he thinks, his embarrassing vocals were washed away by the crude sound of him wetly slipping in and out of Jinyoung, accompanied by Jinyoung’s own furious moans. Until Jinyoung literally _laughs_ at him, Jackson thought he got away with it.

“Don’t. Laugh. At. Me.” He curses, bringing his hand down in smacks on Jinyoung’s still red cheeks in time with his words, leaving Jinyoung with tears sprinkling down his face, contradicted by the lewd ‘O’ shape his lips are forming. Jackson is throbbing as he watches the plump ass jiggle, cock feeling warmer and heavier inside of Jinyoung, “Guna come…” Jackson pants.

It isn’t until Jinyoung is already rising, back flush against Jackson’s chest with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck that he realizes what’s happening; Jinyoung is almost sitting on Jackson’s thighs, leaning on them as Jackson adjusts to pound upwards into him. At this new angle Jackson drags a thumb across Jinyoung’s jaw line, other arm holding him tight to stroke his cock, and turns the boys face to capture his lips. They pant open mouthed against one another as Jinyoung bounces obscenely on Jacksons cock, watching him the whole time with dark eyes.

Jackson feels Jinyoung’s breath hitch as he hits that spot inside of him, cock dragging agonizingly slow in at out for the last few thrusts—the two of them fall apart together. Jackson buries himself deep inside of Jinyoung and his hand movements become sporadic on Jinyoung’s dick, erratically bringing them both to the edge.

Jackson pants against Jinyoung’s flushed neck, his body slowly relaxing while Jinyoung’s does the same, though the younger slumps forward a little and needs to be held upright by Jackson—he breathes shallowly and starts to lean backwards entirely, resting his body weight entirely against the older. In turn Jackson slowly pulls out, hands lightly stroking Jinyoung’s thighs, his waist, his chest all the way to brush back his damp hair. Jinyoung groans softly at the loss of Jackson’s presence inside of him, probably slightly uncomfortable (especially with his own come drying to his belly).

Moments later Jinyoung wordlessly crawls away, plopping down on the bed and just looking fucking _wrecked_ , it makes pride well up inside of Jackson because _he_ did that—he’s the reason Jinyoung looks so _fucked_ and beautiful, fluffy and pliant on the bed in front of him. Without even thinking Jackson sprawls out beside him, tugging the boy to his chest; he presses his lips against the other’s hair without a second thought. “Enjoy yourself?”

Jinyoung hums, muffled by his face hiding in the juncture of Jackson’s collarbone. Probably realizing that was a shitty response he hums louder, practically snuggling into Jackson and curling up and Jackson almost immediately knows that he’s fallen asleep.

The thought of sneaking out quickly and quietly does appear in his mind, it’s his first instinct usually, to get the fuck out of there before his patron of the night wakes up and notices—but he doesn’t. He doesn’t _want_ to, and it’s only seconds before he follows Jinyoung into sleep.

\--

Jackson feels the arms tighten around his waist before he opens his eyes. Jinyoung yawns quietly, squeezing Jackson again and nuzzling into his neck—perhaps not fully awake yet, or else he wouldn’t be doing such a thing. But even after Jackson opens his eyes and sees that Jinyoung _is_ in fact awake, the boy doesn’t stop. He slowly kisses Jackson’s neck while his fingers trail along Jackson’s exposed skin, leaving shivers in their wake.

“Morning.” Jackson says, watching Jinyoung get comfier on his chest. His own hand rests on Jinyoung’s naked waist and he squeezes, almost subconsciously.

“Morning,” Jinyoung answers, voice raspy and undeniably _sexy_. “want something to eat?”

At that moment Jackson realizes that, perhaps, he wouldn’t mind waking up to something like this every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont be afraid to leave comments i fuckin love them also if u have any prompts or concerns u can reach me here or at 7fics.tumblr.com as writer Lou


End file.
